Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are produced using various backend process modules. Conventional backend process modules suffer from bond pad corrosion issues that result in wire bonding failures thereby rendering the MEMS devices non-functional. Therefore, there is a strong need for a solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.